Wane
Wane, znan još i kao Vene, Wanet, i Akhgkhk, je undead vampir s Knežije. Rođen je 7.7.7777. na Sedmicu, u Beču, Zagrebu. Ima prozirnu, rastezljivu kožu kojom može manipulirati i koristiti ju da mijenja oblik lica i događaja. Najdraži broj mu je 7 a najdraža boja 7. Voli Mass Effect i Lord of the Rings, te crnačke tradicionalne stvari kao tetovaže, rap i neupadanje na fakultet. Najpoznatija mu je tetovaža N7 koja se nalazi na boku, a druga najpoznatija mu je lice, koje se nalazi na glavi. Wane je genijalan tonski majstor, koji je izumio mnoge zvukove poput "Akhakhakhakh", "Gweezghwath" i "Šećer". Ovaj čovjek posjeduje znatnu snagu volje, te kad si nešto zada da će napraviti ili kupiti, onda ne odustaje dok se to ne desi ili dok ne pogleda u novčanik. Wane trenutno studira na Vernu, a u slobodno vrijeme montira spotove za Posao Lika i Bobana. Neki od njegovih prijatelja su Matija, Nixa i Dario. Biografija Wane je sin Komunističkog vođe, koji je bio predsjednik Jugoslavije prije petnaest godina. Zbog toga je bio vlasnik sjajnog Džamonjinog rada, kojeg je u suradnji s Ivicom Kišem pokušao prodati za 2 Eura. Nažalost, aukcija nije uspjela. Upisao je Primijenjenu 2007. godine, iste godine kada se rodila Paula. Nakon srednje nadao se upasti na prestižnu Akademiju poput Robina i Darija, no to se nije desilo pa je pohađao jedan tjedan Algebre i tri godine Ruskog. Sada je na Vernu, gdje sluša zanimljiva predavanja o ženskim pravima. U svom životu radio je mnoge poslove, uključujući konobarenje, montažu i igranje Dote. Tijekom Doba Primijenjene, bio je slavan po svojoj ljubavi prema pelinu, ali od tad je evoluirao. Na medicu. Najbolji prijatelji su mu mrak, tišina i njegov anđeo čuvar. Najgori neprijatelji su mu Zmaj, Sumotrae, i Sony Vegas. Obožava trailere, te zna pogledati jedan trailer više od 200 puta. Dugo je radio za Posao Lika, i dužnost mu je bila montirati vjenčanja. To je jako bitno, jer ako krivo montira, moglo bi se desiti da se kumovi vjenčaju, a to ne bi bilo dobro. Karakter Kao osoba, Wane je izrazito čudnog karaktera. Na primjer, voli negirati svaki komentar ili rečenicu koju veli Matija, ili rijeđe Nixa. Društvena je osoba, pa svaki mjesec barem jednom ode na kavu s prijateljima, osim ako je nedavno neko umro u Mass Effectu, ili ako je lijep, sunčan dan. Wane ne voli djecu, bicikle i djecu na biciklima. Kada nema anginu, voli kupovati skupe stvari, kao na primjer, leteće igračke, Prstenje Moći, slatko, i iteme koje izbriše ili da hakeru, te super travu i kebab. Kolektira Magic karte, tetovaže, kovanice i kompjutorske viruse, i bavi se teorijom sporta (nedavno je otkrio da sumo ne traje). Ne voli poker, ali voli base turn igre poput boljeg šaha, D&D-a i WoW Monopolya. Wane je alergičan na novac, pa stoga čim dobije novce, ih brže bolje potroši na besmislene stvari poput virtualnih itema koje mu krade i vraća Valve, ili na slatkiše poput konzerve govedine. Obožavatelj je serija koje imaju Wane Efekt Slike, kao na primjer, True Detective i Game of Thrones. Životni ciljevi su mu voziti motor, biti montažer, te udariti Tuđmanovog sina. Avanture Tijekom svog života, Wane je doživio mnoge avanture, kao što su Paradoks u Parizu, Noć Motora, i čekanje Matije. Putovao je i do Italije, Francuske i jednom do Slovenske granice. Originalni je vlasnik bitna 2 Eura, te je otkrivač Fritka. Bio je jednom i na izletu na Krk, gdje je vježbao svoje špijunske vještine skrivajući karte po sobi da ih Matija ne nađe. U svojim davnim danima, Wane se jednom nije htio napiti na školskom putovanju, što je nečuveno, pa je morao ići na upumpavanje želuca gdje su ga našopali s alkoholom. Wane je često putovao i u daleki Konzum, jer mu je to najdraži dućan na Citadeli. On posjeduje i tetovaže koje nikada nikome ne pokazuje i koje vjerojatno uopće ne postoje. Wane rijetko kada ima novca za kavu, pa se stoga radije druži u Trava parku kad ima neku novost, kad mu je dosadno, ili kad umre Diego. Wane je sudjelovao i u stvaranju Creepy Tapea i Spooky Tapea, a i u izradi raznih drugih bitnih uradaka. Slični članci *American *Sranje u Sarajevu *Wane Efekt Slike Kategorija:Osobe